


Kiss the Cook

by dassala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dassala/pseuds/dassala
Summary: Get you a man who can do both.





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some sin we discussed at the CS Writer's Hub. Dedicated to my girls there. ;)

Emma entered through the front door, expecting to hear blessed silence after a long day at the office. Instead, she was greeted by laughter and chatting from the kitchen. Tossing her keys into their bowl near the door, she peeked around the corner to find her mother and her fiance working at pouring something vaguely cheesy into a casserole dish.

“Uh, hey,” Emma muttered, running a hand through her hair. She shrugged off her red leather jacket and let it hang on the back of a chair at the kitchen table, “you two look...busy?”

Killian looked up with a smirk. She only then noticed his usual leathers had been swapped for a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron, smattered with varying bits of ingredients. He gestured to the dish in front of him. “Look, Swan! Your mother has consented to teach me about cooking those lovely tubers we had at dinner the other night.”

“Ah, the cheesy potatoes,” Emma nodded, recalling his fondness for her mother’s side dish.

“Yes,” Snow grinned, wiping her hands on a dishtowel, “we were just about to put them into the oven!”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Emma smirked and moved toward the refrigerator, from which she snagged a bottle of water and twisted the plastic top. 

“Now,” Snow continued, her attention turning back to Killian, “you’ll want to cover these with aluminum foil and bake them for twenty-five minutes at 350 degrees. Then, uncover them for the next ten minutes and they will be golden brown and delicious.”

Unlike her mother, Emma had little enthusiasm for cooking. Luckily, Killian seemed to be blossoming in the practice. The couple’s waning presence at local takeout establishments was likely to provide a major hit to the Storybrooke economy.

Snow’s phone buzzed atop the kitchen table and she picked it up with a frown. “Ugh,” she sighed, “your brother got into my shoe closet and unboxed everything. I’d better get going and sort it all out.”

With a chuckle, Emma nodded. “I’m sure we can handle the potatoes from here. Good luck with the shoes.”

“Aye, thank you,” Killian beamed, loosening the back of his apron. “Mighty kind of you to provide me with instruction.”

“Not a problem!” Snow trilled, stuffing her phone into her handbag and slinging it over her shoulder. She gave a last wave to the couple before disappearing through the front door.

Killian moved to slide his hook under the neck strap of his apron, but Emma approached and tugged it back down. “Wait,” she smirked, holding it against his chest, “I didn’t get to kiss the cook.”

“Ah,” Killian grinned down at her, letting his hooked arm fall to her hip, “we wouldn’t want to miss such an opportunity, would we?”

Shaking her head, Emma stood on her tiptoes and gave him a slow, tender kiss, sliding her arms up around the back of his neck.

Killian returned the kiss, his hand finding her waist as well. He slid his fingers up and under the hem of her sweater, letting them glide over her warm, silky flesh. Emma purred low in her throat at his touch and arched her back, pressing against him.

“Is it warm in here, or is it just you?” Killian asked against her lips.

Emma smirked and pulled back from the kiss to bite down on her lower lip. She snaked her hands down his chest and underneath the apron, pulling apart each of the buttons on his navy shirt. “It’s warm, so you’re probably overdressed,” she whispered.

Eyebrow lifting, Killian smirked and allowed his blonde goddess to undress him. He hissed softly as she dragged her fingernails over his chest and stomach and tilted his head back, exposing his neck to her mouth. “Perhaps I should cook more often, love?”

“No objections,” she muttered against his skin, licking slowly at his pulse point before nipping at it with her teeth. She fiddled for a moment with his belt before she felt her own sweater being tugged up from the bottom. Emma allowed the garment to come away from her body before tugging at his belt, pulling her hips tightly against hers. She could already feel how hard he was against her leg.

He groaned at the sensation of her warm body against his. Killian was pleasantly surprised to find a thin black lace bra beneath her sweater, which he easily dispatched with a swipe of his hook. Emma gave him a bit of a pout as she let the remains of the lingerie fall to the floor.

“I liked that one,” she stuck out her bottom lip sorely and knitted her brows together. 

“I’ll buy you another,” he muttered, moving a rough-palmed hand to her now-exposed breasts. She groaned, loving the feeling of his seaman’s calluses as they tickled her soft pink nipples. She made quick work of his belt and pushed down his trousers, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs, tented with the strain of his erection.

She pushed the apron, still around his neck, off to the side and moved to give him some prompt attention, but was caught by the arm. Killian pulled her close and whispered into her ear, his whiskers tickling at her soft cheek. “Allow me, Princess,” he purred against her ear, his tongue flicking out to trace the shell. She shivered slightly, a warmth growing deep within her belly. He turned her slowly toward the counter, using his left arm to sweep aside discarded measuring cups and an empty potato sack. He turned her back toward him and slid his hand over her bare stomach for a moment before bringing his hand up to press gently against her shoulders. 

Emma bent forward, using her hands to support her as she was leaned down onto the countertop. The formica was cold against her breasts as he pressed her down and slid his arms around her hips, grinding himself against her still-clothed backside for just a moment. 

She breathed in deeply and turned her head, pressing her cheek against the counter. In a swift motion, the pirate had tugged her jeans down around the tops of her calves, pinning her legs helplessly together. She squirmed in anticipation as Killian laid eyes on the black thong which she had worn as a surprise.

“Gods in heaven,” he muttered, kneeling behind her to kiss the full, sumptuous cheeks of her backside, squeezing with his good hand. 

She arched her back slightly as she felt his hook against her hip. He slid it beneath the waistband of her thong and tugged, pulling the flimsy thread-like bit of clothing from her body.

Killian smirked and leaned forward, still perched upon one knee behind her. He raised his hook once more and pressed the curve of it against her exposed center, rubbing the steel slowly against her slick folds.

Emma cried out softly, her jaw dropping and her eyes squeezing shut. The metal was cold, but not unwelcome. His lips brushed ever-so-slowly against her inner thighs before he dropped the hook to her side and leaned in, flicking his tongue over his very favorite pink nub. The buck in her hips gave him all the response he needed before pressing his face deeper between her legs, lapping slowly at her core.

A deep moan fell from her lips as he pleasured her with his beautiful mouth. She struggled in vain against the scrunched denim of her jeans, firmly wrapping her knees together. The restraint was killing her and yet feeding the fire in her belly as he slid two fingers deep within her, coaxing her toward a dangerous edge. “Fuck,” she whispered, pressing her forehead down against the counter.

“In a moment, if you please,” he replied, licking her juices from her lips as his his hand worked her over. His thumb slid over her clit, rolling it in slow circles along with the movement of his index and middle fingers inside of her heat.

“Please,” Emma whimpered. Her orgasm was building, but the more it did, the more her core began to ache to be filled to the brim.   
Standing up behind her, Killian smirked and shook his head, “You’re a wanton thing today,” he cooed, taking in the sight of her. Her center glistened invitingly as he pushed down his boxer briefs and took himself into his hand. He was rigid indeed, and gave himself a pump before moving forth to rub the head of his cock against her folds. The sensation sent a shiver down his spine. Moving his hand up to the center of her back, Killian pressed gently upon her spine as he entered her, each inch moving calculatingly slow.

Emma gasped as her insides stretched to accommodate his girth. For all the men she had been with in the past, Killian was without a doubt the most blessed among them. Not only that, but he knew just what to do to make a woman’s toes curl with ecstasy. She reached to her left, hand grasping at the edge of the kitchen sink. “Hard,” she groaned, glancing as much as she could over her shoulder, “fuck me hard, Killian.”

“As you wish,” he muttered, sliding the curve of his hook onto her waist and his hand over her hip. He pulled back slowly, but then pounded forth, pressing himself deep inside of her with a quick thrust of his hips. He bit down on his lip and moved again, giving his Princess exactly as she had desired from him.

The deep thrusts pressed roughly against Emma’s body, and she keened at the fulfillment of her request. With careful movements, Emma pushed herself up slightly from the counter, raising her torso up with a press down onto her forearms. She gazed back at her still-aproned fiance and grinned, shoving her hips toward him in time with his thrusts. “Yes, oh God,” Emma purred. 

Killian glanced up and gave her a wink as he pushed deep into her slick heat. Reaching forward with his hand, he grasped her shoulder and tugged slightly, pushing her body onto him. “Fuck, Emma, I won’t last long at this rate,” he laughed with a shift of his own posture. She could see a faint sheen of sweat building along his brow.

She laughed, but then gritted her teeth as his new angle pushed hard against her walls. With a loud gasp of air, she scratched the counter and let her head fall forward, breathing heavily. “Yes...right...right there…”

Releasing her shoulder, Killian quickly moved his hand between them, stroking at her clit with intent. He tapped it with the gentlest of touches in stark contrast to the pounding of his hips against her arse. “Cum on my cock, Emma,” he muttered to her, watching the beauty in the writhing of her toned back. 

As if on cue, Emma found herself tipping quickly over the edge as he touched her. She reached out, pressing against the kitchen wall as a cry of contentment fled her lips. Her inner walls fluttered in distinct pulses around his length, squeezing him to his own climax. Killian groaned loudly, tossing his head back in explosive relief. His hips slowed to a careful stop, and he slumped forward, leaning his forehead onto the center of her back. His stomach flexed as he endeavored to catch his breath.

They remained silent for a long moment before the oven timer dinged. Emma gave a giggle and peeked over her shoulder.

“Please put your pants on before you fetch those from the oven,” she smirked.


End file.
